Toph and Zuko: Rock and Knotweed-Traduccion-
by Lucas1813
Summary: [Esta es una traducción, la autora es Anniered;] Después de muchos años el grupo se reúne en el templo aire del oeste, un suceso provoca un efecto domino, conduciéndolos a la nación del fuego. Romance, conflicto, drama y humor le espera al grupo. La historia sigue a través de Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Haru, Teo, Iroh, Jin, Smellerbee, The Duke, Jet y Longshot.(Toko)


Hola, un gusto, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque te gusta el toko como a mi

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus creadores**

 **esta historia pertenece a Anniered yo solo la traduzco, dejare el link de su perfil si quieren ver sus historias que están bastante buenas :D**

 **u/5279232/Anniered**

* * *

Bueno así sin mas prosigo con la traducción

Capitulo 1:Maldito seas, Sokka

"Deberías ser mas cuidadosa" grito Zuko

"Si fuera mas cuidadosa, esto no seria un combate de entrenamiento!" le replico Toph, "estoy siendo muy dura contigo princesa?!"

La longitud de la roca que Toph le disparo desde el suelo había perforado su camisa y la había desgarrado hasta su collar, pasando muy cerca de su barbilla y dejando en exposición su estomago y su pecho. Ella no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, todo el mundo reconocía el hecho de que incluso los mejores maestros resbalaban

"Maldita sea Agni" Gruño en voz alta, yendo rápidamente hacia su habitación en el templo aire del sur para tratar de arreglar su camisa rota

Todos estaban shockeados excepto Toph, ella podía sentir la furia en sus vibraciones y esperaba que explotara, el había estado en su limite desde que había comenzado el viaje. El tenia muchas responsabilidades desde que se había convertido en el señor del fuego, y aunque se había concedido unas vacaciones, el sabia que el estrés solo estaría ausente hasta que volviera.

"bueno, yo nunca-"

"puede, Katara" le espeto Toph. _Creería que estarían acostumbrados a que maldijera llegados a este punto..._ murmuro para si misma Toph.

Se suponía que esta seria una agradable estadía en el restaurado templo aire del oeste. Ahora ella estaba enojada con la única persona con la que llevaba mas tiempo sin ver. Ellos se habían distanciado los últimos tres o cuatro años. Ella no podía ayudarle a encontrar a Ursa y tampoco podía dejar su escuela durante su auge de popularidad y el no podía venir al festival de los nómadas aire con Aang y sus acólitos del aire.

En el momento en que Aang arribo en Appa para recoger a Zuko, ella fue la ultima persona a la que Zuko abrazo, pero fue a la que abrazo mas tiempo. El viaje fue genial, todos allí arriba, habían pasado muchas cosas en el grupo: Suki y Sokka se habían comprometido, después de muchas conversaciones insinuantes por parte de Suki; Katara le insinuaba sutil y no sutilmente a Aang que ellos también deberían; la relación entre Zuko y Mai no había funcionado, pero seguían hablándose. Sin mencionar que la tienda de te de Iroh en la nación del fuego había abierto; y Toph se había tomado un descanso de enseñar a sus estudiantes, dejando a cargo a Ho Tun, El oscuro y Penga, sus primeros y mejores estudiantes.

El equipo avatar había estado separado por mucho tiempo, cuando ellos aterrizaron en el templo, se acomodaron con rapidez y volvieron a sus viejos hábitos de competición.

* * *

"A comer!" grito Sokka para romper la tensión y traer a Toph de vuelta a la realidad.

Se bañaron, comieron, rieron y recordaron, Suki y Sokka coqueteaban y se reían entre ellos mientras que Katara y Aang tenian uno de sus momentos. Toph se sentó sola mientras se revolvía pensando en que es lo que había comido? _una mezcla de banana y cebolla?_ Como Sokka no había podido cazar algo que valiera la pena comer Aang había preparado algo. _Piensa,_ pensaba Toph con un dejo de molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella tiro el bowl sobre el suelo y se puso de pie, percibió un poco mas el aroma de esa mezcla _ajo o cebolla... pepinillos? quien sabe. Se dispuso a caminar_ alejándose después de que ese aroma se mezclara entre su ropa, mientras cuatro confundidos pares de ojos la miraban alejarse.

Ella camino hacia la puerta de Zuko y busco donde se encontraba con ayuda de sus vibraciones, abrió la puerta y miro en la dirección donde se encontraba el. Zuko estaba meditando, se detuvo y la miro fijamente. "Que? Vienes a disculparte?" le espeto, podía notarse la arrogancia en su voz.

La furia brillo en el rostro de Toph, y Zuko lamento sus palabras inmediatamente. "Imbécil". Le gruño, mientras se giraba para irse, pero Zuko le agarro de su pequeña mano.

"Espera! Hablemos!" El la jalo adentro de su habitación. Toph tropezó cayendo sobre la cama de piedra.

Le gruño furiosa. "Solo vuelve a la maldita nación del fuego! Gah!" le insulto mientras se paraba firme y cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos, haciendo sin darse cuenta que estos estuvieran mas pronunciados. Zuko estaba embelesado, la ultima vez que la había visto ella tenia el cuerpo de una niña, pero ahora este se había desarrollado. Su cintura era mas ancha y estaba un poco mas alta, ademas de que ahora tenia unos redondeados y pequeños pechos, el giro la cabeza igualmente enojado.

Zuko seguía enojado por lo de antes, se acerco a ella y agarro su barbilla inclinandola forzosa pero gentilmente hacia arriba tratando de no lastimarla. Toph trato de zafarse del agarre pero Zuko la detuvo con su otra mano. "Cual es tu problema?!" le gruño Zuko. El se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a retractarse con alguien cuatro años menor que el.

"Cual es **_tu_** problema?!" le replico Toph, furiosa, sentía una especie de deja vu en las palabras que había dicho.

"Discúlpate! Arruinaste mi camisa!" le grito. Su corazón se acelero, y ella pudo sentir el calor de su pecho descubierto mientras sus mejillas ardían, trato de soltarse.

"muérdeme niño bonito!"le escupió, tratando de soltar su cabeza del agarre. Estaba furiosa y esperaba que su aspecto amenazante lograra que Zuko la soltara.

Zuko miro a la chica que se encontraba delante suyo, y algo en su cabeza hizo clic, se acerco hacia ella bajando lentamente hacia su cuello. Toph soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y dolor al sentirlo. Ella estaba furiosa cuando el le mordió nuevamente, esta vez en su hombro, ella gimió. El soltó sus manos y paso su brazo sobre su pequeña cintura, mientras seguía mordiéndole tratando de no dejar marca.

Hubo un momento mientras estaban parados, y sus brazos alrededor de ella, que ella finalmente reacciono.

Toph no lo pensó y tiro de la camisa rasgada de Zuko, cayendo esta al suelo. Era como si sus cerebros se hubieran apagado, Zuko la arrastro hacia la cama de concreto, colocandola debajo de el y perdiéndose en ella.

Dentro de sus mentes, estaban en sincronía, _que esta pasando_ _?!_ ambos pensaban, aunque ninguno hacia algo para detener lo que ocurría.

El deshizo los primeros cinco botones de su camisa mientras la besaba entre sus pequeños pechos, ella entrelazo sus dedos en su pelo. El se acerco a su cara, mientras los pequeños dedos de Toph bordeaban su cicatriz, y sus piernas se enredaban a la esbelta cintura de Zuko. Ella lo sintió todo y a la vez solo vio oscuridad.

Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez y Zuko gimió suavemente. _Ella no le había apartado..._ El se dio cuenta. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Toph bajando y deteniéndose en sus pantalones. Ella había comenzado vistiendo pantalones largos, sueltos en sus tobillos, fáciles de ponerse en una emergencia, pero no quitárselos.

Con un ligero gemido y mucha concentración, Toph perdió sus pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior, _que tan lejos planeas llevar esto?!_ Su mente grito, mientras sus labios se movían en conjuntos y el calor de la piel de Zuko casi quemaba la suya.

"Te extrañe." Le susurro Zuko, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Ella acerco nuevamente sus manos hacia su cabello, " yo también te extrañe." Ella gimió suavemente, había perdido el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

Zuko había tomado una decisión, "Vuelve conmigo, por favor?" le rogó rozando sus labios con la oreja de Toph.

Toph acerco el rostro de el al suyo, sus labios se unieron nuevamente, cuando de repente una voz irrumpió en el ambiente que habían creado.

"Toph! Zuko! Donde están?!" Grito Sokka, ellos rompieron su beso sorprendidos, pensando que Sokka estaba junto a la puerta.

Toph acerco su mano al suelo y busco la vibración de Sokka.

Ella gimió, sabían que el estaba cerca, Zuko le paso a Toph sus pantalones y se puso un chaleco encima. Apenas Sokka cruzo la esquina Toph soplo y estampo a Zuko contra la pared. El lagrimeo un poco mientras unas pequeñas rocas caían sobre su cabeza.

"Ella sigue enojada?" Rió Sokka. "Ja! Al menos intentaste calmarla?"

La mente de Zuko daba vueltas, parpadeo dos veces y miro hacia abajo de Sokka, "Lo estábamos consiguiendo." murmuro furioso.

* * *

 **Ahh bueno eso fue el primer capitulo de 23 espero que les agrade a mi me gusto mucho la historia, lamento si la traduccion no es de su agrado o si pierde un poco de sentido en algunas partes, tuve un problemin con las expresiones pero dentro de todo quedo bastante entendible, en fin si quieren ver la historia en su estado original aqui esta el link:**

 **s/9808535/1/Toph-and-Zuko-Rock-and-Knotweed**

 **Again thanks anniered for give me the permission to translate this story**

 **Espero poder traducir mas capitulos pronto saludos!**


End file.
